The present invention relates to a process for the in-situ production of a sorbent-oxide aerosol used for removing effluents from a gaseous combustion stream and, more particularly, a process for the production of a metal oxide sorbent which absorbs sulfur and other effluents from a hydrocarbon fuel combustion stream.
Gaseous combustion streams are the source of many undesirable effluents discharged into the environment which result in atmospheric pollution. The undesirable effluents include, for example, sulfur, nitrogen, flourine and a host of other undesirable effluents. Particularly harmful to the environment are the undesirable effluents which result from the combustion of hydrocarbon containing fossil fuels.
Heretofore, many mechanisms have been proposed for removing effluents from combustion streams. In the case of sulfur, nitrogen and other like effluents it is common practice to scrub the gaseous streams. In addition, in-furnace limestone injection has been commonly employed. Neither of these processes tend to be cost effective on a commercial level.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a mechanism for removing effluents from industrial combustion streams in an economic manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for removing environmental harmful effluents from a gaseous stream.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of a sorbent material suitable for removing effluents from a gaseous combustion stream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the in-situ production of a sorbent-oxide aerosol for removing effluents from a gaseous combustion stream which is effective and economical.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of a sorbent-oxide stream useful for removing sulfur and other effluents from a gaseous hydrocarbon fuel combustion stream.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.